


I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, what even is a steady update schedule?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are kanaya maryam and oh dear lord your bestfriend is hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya all, so sorry that this took so long but hey, its here now!!!  
> So for those of you who dont know this is a rewrite of Best Friend, First Crush cuz i just didnt like how i had written that one. It will be much like the old one but longer and with more detail!!!Also some scenes are the same/similar so sorry to anyone who was looking for a new/ different fic!!!

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and wow is your friend disorganised. You suppose that you aren't that much better but at least you know where everything is.  
"I swear it is in here somewhere..." You heard her muttering as she looked for the 'space' jumper that you had leant her a while ago.  
"Oh Dont Worry, Im Sure It Will Turn Up Soon." You couldn't really care less about the jumper even if it is your favorite, you're just enjoying the sight of your best friend and crushes disheveled head poking up from under her bead. She wriggled out of tight space and blew at a lose strand of hair that had made its way out of her hairband.  
She looked adorable.  
"I'm so sorry Kanaya, i'll give it to you as soon as i find it."  
"No Worries But I Really Must Make My Way Home"  
"Okay," she replied, "and if you aren't busy tomorrow morning, maybe you could join me, Dave and John for coffee tomorrow at the coffee house?"  
You were planning on spending the night working on your latest project, a sweater with the symbol of a sun on it for Rose, and then sleeping till one but you suppose you could make an exception for her.  
"Sure What Time?"  
"Around ten but there is no definite time." She says as you walk down the stairs to the doors of her huge, modern house.  
"Ill Be There." You say giving her a smile as you head towards the road where your sister would be picking you up.  
"Goodbye Kanaya." She said waving and as you started walking you saw the warm light coming from her house darken as she closed the door.

~~~~

"Hello Porrim" You say as you get into the car.  
"Hey Kanaya." She says pulling the car out onto the road. "So+ ho+w is Ro+se? O+h and did yo+u see much of Ro+xy i've been meaning to+ talk to+ her abo+ut o+ur geo+graphy pro+ject."  
"Rose Is Just Fine And Roxy Gave Me This To Give To You." You hand over a small notebook with 'Geography' written across the front in pink and blue.  
"Co+o+l thanks." She says and you fall into a comfortable silence for the majority of the ride back, until you are on the way into your driveway.  
"Porrim," You say hesitantly, "Have You Ever Had A Crush On One Of Your Best Friends Before?" You rush.  
"Well, yes. There was Latula and Damara and Arenea and..." She turns to look at you as she parks the car. "Why?"  
"Well Theoretically There Is A Girl I Like..."  
"O+o+o+o+o+hhhhhhh... Has my little sister go+t a crush..."  
"This Is Theoretical Of Course But Yes..."  
"Tell me everything..."

You proceed to tell your sister everything.

~~~~

The harsh beeping of your alarm wakes you up at around half nine the next morning and you get up to get ready to meet your friends at the local coffee house.  
You spend about an hour getting yourself ready and start on the twenty-five minute walk to the coffee shop and text Rose to tell her you are there.  
When she tells you where you are, you find her there with John and Dave a couple of your friends.  
"So," Rose begins "Me and Dave were thinking of organising a sleepover with everyone soon. Probably next weekend."  
"That Sounds Like A Great Idea"  
"yeah we were thinking that we could have it at roses because she has the most room."  
"Who Would Be Going"  
"it would probably be Rezi, Vriska, Karkat, Jade, Us... Um... Sollux, Eridan, Gamzee, Tav and Aradia cant come... Nep and Equius probably wont, Fef is busy... so...Yeah i think thats it."  
As Dave had listed off your friends his glasses slipped down his nose but, as he was holding a mug of hot chocolatey milk in one hand and his other was draped across the back of johns chair, John had reached over and pushed them back up his nose in an adorably affectionate way.  
Him and Dave shared a look that you could describe as the look of true love.  
You wish Rose would look at you that way.  
As you watch the two of them you hear Rose chuckle beside you.  
"I just wish that they would just admit to their blatant love for each other. I mean we all know that they're perfect for each other. Can they not just admit it."  
You seemed to sense a bit of anger in her words but that didn't make any sense so you leave it be.  
"I Know They Would Be Just Adorable Together And They Would Both Be So Much Happier.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so its still not very long but hopefully its better written...? Maybe...? anyway hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. Also i am fluid on any ship other than the ones that are tagged so if you wanna see a ship then just leave me a comment and it will probably be in the next chapter!!!


End file.
